The Amusing, Witty Adventures Of Panem High School
by spikykitty11
Summary: Katniss Everdeen now doesn't need to face evil presidents, gore filled games and war. Instead she faces peer pressure, terrible people, awesome people and possibly love. Read as Katniss and her friends battle high school without weapons of mass destruction, have fun.
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss POV_

I sit on my balcony as a cool breeze flows past my braid. I always loved the smell of a cool breeze it goes perfectly with my mug of coffee that I grasp in my hands. I know that today is going to be the first day at school, a school that I have been to thousand times beforehand but every year I like to change one thing about me maybe a new hairstyle or colour or maybe I say a new catchphrase. It never works out and the end of the year I'm still regular, average Katniss Everdeen. I close my eyes and think of some ideas, maybe I should try some nicer shoes. I look down at my beat up converse; it was always a tradition to wear my favourite pair of shoes on the first day of school but maybe it was time for a new pair. I rush to my shoe rack and pick out a new pair. My eye wanders to a pair of ballet flats with grey and navy blue stripes. I take my converse off and put on my flats, I look down and start to regret my decision, but it was too late I could hear a car horn blaring from outside. I rush over to my balcony and spot my friends Annie and Johanna waiting in my drive way. Johanna looks up and shouts at the top of her lungs,

"Get in Katniss; I'm not wasting my gas on you!" I chuckle as I rush down from bedroom onto the front lawn,

"Do you really find it really necessary to have that big of a lawn?" Johanna asks, I look out onto my lawn granted it was almost as huge as my house but I shrug my shoulders and point out,

"Well put in a complaint to my mother she is the one who works on it in her spare time." I get into the car and put on my seatbelt,

"I'm not complaining Katniss I'm simply asking a question." Johanna teases; I look over and see a gigantic book sitting on Annie's lap,

"Oh god Annie, what have you been reading this past summer?" Annie looks at me in confusion, I point at the book and suddenly recognised what I was talking about. Before she could utter a word Johanna butts in,

"I know right! When I picked her up she was carrying that fucking whale of a book with this title about physics and shit!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air even though she was driving,

"Well I'm sorry that I read. I don't spend my days partying hard or screwing every boy I met; no I read about fictional characters and fall in love with them." Annie simply stated, Johanna chortled and indicated,

"You really know nothing about the workings of a teenager, do you Annie? Also you were carrying a textbook not a fictional book." Annie rolled her eyes and waved one hand dramatically,

"Didn't you guys know? I got accepted to do some classes at the local university down the road. I start today after school." Johanna stopped at the lights and slammed her fist onto the wheel in excitement,

"Really Annie, shit! I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell any one of us?" I congratulate,

"Why didn't you tell anyone Annie?" Johanna nagged in a nasally voice that she always pulls. Annie chuckled lightly before giving her answer,

"I only found out last week and most of you were doing something that I didn't know about. All that I know is that I'm the only one in my class doing it." It was no surprise that Annie was given a opportunity like that she was always the smartest in our class, top grades everything but she never bragged about it she was a quiet scholar. She always focuses on her music or her next swim meet which was another subject she excelled in. We arrive in front of Madge's house and Johanna once again blasts the car horn to get Madge's attention. Madge storms out with a makeup brush in one hand and some blush in the other.

"Damn it Johanna, can't you ever be quiet just once? I seriously just woke up!" Madge squealed, Johanna laughed and commanded,

"Get in princess; I can't wait all day you know." Madge pouted as she collected her bag, Madge was the mayor's daughter and so she was instantly given the nickname princess by Johanna. Madge sat next me and started to strike up a conversation.

"Good morning Katniss, hey why aren't wearing your converse?" Madge pointed out, Johanna gasped in mock terror and Annie turned around to inspect.

"Oh shut up Johanna, and because I decide it's time for a new change into our life." I bargained,

"Well thanks for telling us that, but I'm still wearing my favourite heels." Madge pointed out,

"And I'm still wearing my doc martins." Johanna added,

"Also my wearing my little black sandals, did you do this because you do that thing where you change something every year? Even if it is really insignificant, you still do it." Annie finished, Johanna and Madge groaned as she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"You seriously got to stop Katniss, its really stupid reinventing something every year." Madge complained, Johanna agreed.

"Well, I like to do it anyway whether you like it or not." I pointed out. We finally arrived at our school, Panem High School. We get out of Johanna's car and greeted with the popular kids shoving their tongues down each other's throat,

"That's inviting." I murmured, Madge, Johanna and Annie start to giggle at the comment and make our way to our lockers. I start to open my own when I heard snickering behind me,

"Wow Katniss, it wouldn't kill you to shower every now and then." Cashmere taunted, I turn around and find that Cashmere, Enorbaria and Glimmer stand around me,

"Piss off Cashmere, go back to the disgusting hole from where you came from." Johanna snarled, Cashmere scoffs and sneers back,

"Like anything you say will hurt me. You are just an agro lesbian who can't get some." They started to attract a crowd now lining around Cashmere and Johanna.

"Seriously Cashmere, you are such a pest just crawl away. Its way too early to punch your teeth in and rip your throat out." Johanna pointed out, Cashmere tried to punch her but luckily Glimmer held her back and walk her away from us.

"I'm not done with you Johanna!" Cashmere screamed back, Johanna gave thumbs up and turned around to face me,

"You're fine right?" Johanna asked, I nodded my head and she slapped my back,

"Good I will see you at Lunch then."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

School was so far tortuous, the only relief when I had has gym and I finally held a bow and arrow. I also had a class with Madge, but all I want to see is the rest of my friends. I walk into cafeteria and collected some warm lamb stew; Johanna and Madge were bickering over something when I felt a brush against my shoulder.

"Hey Katniss, how has your day been?" Annie asked her hair was still wet from swim practise; she tied it up leaving a few strands of her hair down on her face.

"Terrible, Mr Abernathy has been bugging me about homework and when I finally give it to him he is just unamused by it and tells me off. Like that drunk fuck knows better." I complain, Annie shook her head in disappointment,

"I know the feeling, Coach Mags told me I needed to lift me game before next meet right in front of everyone. I felt like shit not to mention the stifled giggles that proceed afterwards." Annie commented. We walk over to Johanna and Madge where we finally found out what the conversation was about.

"I can't believe that fucking slut got to him first." Johanna claimed, Annie and I shot her a look of confusion and Madge piped up,

"Gale Hawthorne is now dating Enorbaria, we just heard about it this morning." Johanna had a crush on him for about a few months now, after I introduced them.

"Don't worry Johanna it won't last. Moat high school relationships don't and its Enorbaria let's face it." I stated, Enorbaria has well known for having her fair share of boyfriends, she normally sleeps with them then dumps them next week.

"That what I told her, but she is still pissed I advise that we should just leave her to feel her feelings." Madge insisted,

"Fuck feelings, I want to punch her little snobby face in." Johanna stated we all rolled our eyes and started to eat our lunch and avoid the topic of boys or anything Johanna related. But all hope was lost when Cashmere, Enorbaria and Glimmer walking towards us.

"Hey Johanna, I wasn't done with you." Johanna stands up from her table, her eyes raging. Madge and I try to sit her down again but she was too strong. She stands in front of her and sneers,

"Look Blondie, you and your band of dim wits that you call friends are the last thing I need so piss off before I make you face uglier than it is now!" I rush over to Johanna and attempted to calm them down.

"Look I just go you are getting nothing out of this." Glimmer pushed me away and spat,

"Like you can tell us what do you! You are just a nobody with friends that is just as stupid and unworthy just like you." My body was filled with rage and flames of anger. I grab Madge's Milkshake and throw it into Glimmer's face. She was shocked unable to move she looked as if she was on the verge of tear when Johanna laughed and yelled,

"Salad for the salad eaters!" She dumped Annie's food onto both Enorbaria and Cashmere's head. The Cafeteria stopped until one boy stood my up from his chair and yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The Cafeteria went into complete utter madness. Food was thrown everywhere, I started to pelt Glimmer with Tater totes, Annie was chucking chips and milkshakes into Cashmere's perfectly curled head, Madge left not wanting to be any part of this and Johanna and Enorbaria were on the ground tackling and punching each other. It was stopped until the fire alarm was pulled.

"Johanna Mason, Enorbaria Fieldings, Cashmere Ivory, Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen and Glimmer Sparks into my office right NOW!" Principal Snow declared, we all walked out of the Cafeteria defeated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Johanna, Annie and I wait outside of Snow's office while his assistant Miss Trinket sat next to her desk looking over us. Johanna looks please while Annie look scared out of her life while I'm here being disappointed. Currently Cashmere is still in his office while Glimmer and Enorbaria got off Scott free while we are waiting for our punishment.

"What did you do to get in trouble?" I look around and find a boy with ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"What makes you think I got in trouble?" I ask, He just laughed and began,

"Well you reek of stale bread, you are covered in mustard stains and you have bits of lettuce in your hair. So you started a food fight?" The boy smiled,

"Actually I started it." Johanna corrected,

"Oh shut up Johanna, that isn't something to be proud of." Annie grumbled, they continued to bicker.

"So they are your friends?" He started up again,

"Yeah they are, not something to be proud of I guess." I assumed,

"You better be proud to have me as a friend." Johanna scolded; I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"So what is your name?" He asked, I looked around the room trying to avoid his blue eyes,

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."I mumbled. Miss Trinket peered over her desk and called,

"Peeta, your schedule for tomorrow is here. It's a shame that you couldn't join us today." Peeta grabbed the piece of paper and looked over at us three,

"No, I think I made the right choice." He was about to walk out the door when he stopped in front of me and said,

"Well I will see you tomorrow and nice shoes by the way." He walked out and I am left with a grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie POV_

I just finished my class and desperately wanting to go home. I had high hopes for these classes but I was wrong, everyone kept looking at me like they had never seen a teenager before, it wasn't that long since they were teenagers themselves. The work was challenging but really enjoyable and my Physics professor, Beetee is so funny. I tried to contain my laughter most of the time. I still smelt like batter from our food fight this afternoon, even after rushing home and showering I still smelt food on my body. Johanna, Katniss and I did all get detentions but because of my fantastic record that is now tarnished, I only get a week's worth and Katniss and Johanna got a month. I guess this is a memorable first day I wonder if it could get any weirder. I was thinking of some scenarios when I accidently rammed me into someone. My books fell to the floor and I rush to pick them up.

"Umm... here let me help you." He beckons; he goes down onto the ground to help me. When I look up I notice that I'm locking eyes with the most popular boy at our school Finnick Odair.

"No no, I'm fine really." I face down to the ground hoping he would leave me alone as I quickly grabbed my books. I started to walk away when he called out.

"Wait! Your name is Annie, right?" I turned around to once again to stare into his amazing green eyes.

"Umm... yes it is, but if you can excuse me I have to go right now." I murmur, I want to leave just everything about him just screams flawless, his bronze hair, his smile not his smirk and his general personality. That I observed from a distance.

"Well is that important?" He asked, it really isn't but I will stay at home if it means not being shy and clumsy like I'm normally.

"Ummm." No words seemed to come out of my mouth, Finnick's lips form a smile as he linked arms with me.

"Good, I needed someone to have coffee with." He responded. Coffee?! My brain suddenly goes into overdrive, what is going to happen? Why did he ask me? Is this all just one big joke? We walk into the coffee place and Finnick placed is order to a dazed, love struck pre-teen.

"How about you Annie? What do you want?"He asked, I snapped back into reality, I stutter for bit before giving him my answer,

"Uh... Hot chocolate would suffice." He looked at me funny before realising what I actually said. We place our orders and make our way to a comfortable corner of the Cafe. I place my book carefully before making myself comfy on the fluffy seats. I look up and he is pulling some sort of face and I start to worry,

"Finnick are you alright?" Finnick's face drops and he quietly adds,

"I was trying to be sexy." My face lit up in shock,

"Oh no, I'm sorry uh... I don't what to say. Umm... you look great now I guess." I mumble, great the last thing he probably needs is an ego boost from a shy awkward teenager. Finnick chuckles and asks,

"So I'm guessing you never had a date before." My eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?! This is a date, you should have given me more time, and I still smell like fried food and milk, which isn't that good of a smell let me tell you." Finnick still smiles and simply adds,

"I couldn't care any less; the only thing that matters is that you are here with me." I couldn't help myself but swoon for a little bit.

"Wow, so how many times did you say that before you saw me?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows, Finnick chuckles and boasted,

"Too many, let's just leave it at that." The coffee girl comes over and carefully places his coffee and my hot chocolate. Finnick winks at the girl and wished her a good day. She decided to strike up a conversation with him, I sat there as they talked I went back to my textbook and studied for a bit.

"So you are bored of me already?" He asked, I realised that she was gone now and he was looking over my work.

"That... how is that even high school work?"He whines, I smile at him,

"It's because it isn't. I take classes at the university that is why I was at the front of it."

"Wow that is amazing! What classes do you take?" He asked,

"Umm... Theoretical Physics, Political Science and English Studies." Finnick's eyes went wide,

"Shit, is that you are only good at?" He asked, I shook my head hesitantly,

"I'm alright in most subjects. What about you? I'm sure you are fine."

"Well you are wrong; I'm failing in most of my subjects." He admitted. I slap my hand over my mouth, I realised I was probably a little melodramatic.

"Oh no, are you being tutored or something?"I asked,

"Yeah, but I was thinking about changing tutor. She is really annoying and I barely listen to her anyway, I just need someone that would challenge me, give something that means something to me not adoration and sweet nothings." Finnick complained, slamming his fist against pine table.

"Well I'm guessing we are completely past homework are we?" I ask Finnick smiles and leans over only a few centimetres away from my face.

"But you are different Annie. I don't know what is about you; it could your piercing green eyes or you subtle and realistic personality but I can't help myself." He moves his face closer to mine. I start to panic and my initial reaction was to slap my hand over his face.

"Stop." I say flatly, he seemed hurt and confused. He sits himself down on the seat and I lean over the table a bit.

"Look, you are seriously confusing me right now. One minute you show me this arrogant side that I see every day and the next I see this realistic side of you but only for a split second and then you are this jerk that I see on a daily basis. So let me make this clear. If you just are trying to get in my pants then leave right now, I have no business with you." I say confidently, probably the most I have been since I had met him. He looks at me then at the table. He seems to considering my offer; he looks back me reaching the tip of his fingers onto mine.

"Yes, I'm going to stay." He agreed, his mouth turning into a smile, causing a chain reaction in me smiling as well.

"Great then if you need another tutor, I glad to offer my services." Finnick smiles graciously,

"Great where do we start?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My mind continues to wonder, I see myself standing across a crystal blue ocean, white smooth sand crunching in between my toes, I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist and rest their chin onto my shoulder. I feel complete serenity; I wish I could stay here forever.

"Annie! Are you even listening to me?" Johanna demands, I snap back into reality. We are in the parking lot of our school now, everyone is walking up to the main building talking about god knows what.

"Sorry, I was just in another daydream." I said meekly, Johanna gives me a weak smile. Johanna always had a motherly quality when she wants to; she doesn't show it naturally she is Johanna.

"So how was your class yesterday?"Johanna asked as we made our way to homeroom.

"It was great and guess who I met along the way?" I tempt, I walked in front over her with a skip in my step. She did look shocked at the fact I look quite chirpy but since my study session with Finnick, I felt on top of the world.

"Who, Annie? Tell me about this mystery person?" Johanna asked with a smile creeping on her face.

"I'm met Finnick Odair when I was walking out of the school." I announced. The smile dropped from her face and she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Johanna?" I responded, I was hoping for something a little more cheerful, he is my childhood crush.

"Annie, I don't know about him. He is the most popular boy in school and we are all just dirt compared to them. I just don't think the odds aren't in your favour." Johanna admitted I stand there in shock. One of my best friends doubts me but she does have a point.

"But every time I'm with him, or see him, or thinking about him I just melt into a puddle of goo." I insisted, Johanna still look at me with morose look about her.

"Annie, I don't want a repeat of last year." Johanna mentioned. Memories flood into my mind, my father yelling abuse at me and my little sister, my mother crashing into the living room smashing a Jack Daniels across the room and blaming me, my little sister crying in the corner of the room and them storming off without a trace.

"Annie? Annie! Annie, please come back!" Johanna pleaded. I look into her deep brown eyes and gently nodded my head.

"Look, you just can't afford being that sensitive. You have just gotten out of a really shitty situation; you are still getting flashbacks and what not. I believe just take some time before you want a romance." I nod once again and Johanna takes me under her arm.

"Great then let's go waste our best years on homeroom, shall we?" Johanna snorts, I giggle as we make our way to homeroom. I sit down in the corner of the room not making any attempt to attract any attention to myself. My heart leaps at the sight of Finnick striding into the room and sit down. He looks over his chair and sets his green eyes on me; he winks before turning to face the teacher. Cashmere strides into the room with idiotic clique following behind her.

"Hey, handsome." Cashmere coos before slamming her lips into Finnick's. At that point in time I felt my heart smashing to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After homeroom, I rush to the gym and hide out in one of the spare rooms above it. I hug my knees and try to stop the flow of tears flowing from my eyes. I know I shouldn't be so co-dependent, and especially someone that I have had one decent conversation with but I feel terrible like I have had been lied to.

"Annie?" I voice from outside whispered softly, the door peaked open and I kick it closed.

"Go away! Just please leave me alone." I pleaded, the door opened once again. A familiar braid popped out from the door and Katniss sneaked into the room.

"What is wrong? I saw you rushing up into this room." Katniss asked. She placed on hand on my knee cap. It was unlike Katniss or most of my friends to be this compassionate; I wiped the semi dry tears from my face.

"Everything just feels so horrible right now. I see how Cashmere is using Finnick; the way he acted yesterday and now he is just the same as he was always. I guess Johanna was right." I wanted to start crying again after revising this situation. But I wanted to seem strong in front of her.

"Wait, what do you mean the way he acted yesterday and what did Johanna say?" She asked raising one eyebrow,

"Well after my class I ran into Finnick he asked me out for some coffee and we started talking. I told Johanna and she didn't think it would work out and she was right." I held my hands to my face and try to calm my blaring headache. Katniss pulled me in for a hug.

"It's OK. But we all have to do sport now and coach Mags will be wondering where you be, so I suggest washing your face and showing everyone up with your skills because the best revenge is when you couldn't care less." She claimed while stroking my hair, I got up and washed my face before changing into some gym clothes.

"Ready?" Katniss asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Ready." I replied. We walk back down to the gym wear my swim team was waiting. All I wanted to do was to hit the water and swim forever. Coach lined up the girls onto the podium for Fridays meet. I slammed into the water gliding across the pool feeling light as a feather. When we finished I wrapped a towel around me and Mags came rushing towards,

"Cresta! Where in the hell did you get that from! You smashed your record by five seconds, brilliant job Cresta!" The team came over and congratulated me and it was something I really needed. A win.


	3. Chapter 3

_Johanna POV_

I park my black convertible into the garage and walk to the door of my home. I just go back from school after having a 2 hour detention cleaning up the school. I slam the door shut and toss my bag to the other side of the room. The house seemed quiet, it was unlikely given the fact there is seven of us living here. I make my way to the kitchen and find my older sister Beth was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea grasped in between her hands.

"Why are you so late Johanna?" She asked sarcastically between her sips,

"You know I had a detention today. But think the bigger question is that why is the house so quiet?" I insisted, I grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster.

"The twins are out at a friend's place, Gemma has her play on tonight and Trisha is at another friends place. Mum is at Gemma's play so was here by myself. Which by the way I need to pick up the twins, so could you pick up Trisha for me please?" Beth pleaded; I roll my eyes and grab the Nutella.

"Fine but give me some time to eat, I may be awesome but I'm not fucking superman." I assured. Beth scribbled down an address with her loopy handwriting.

"Thank you, Mum will be back at 7pm okay?" Beth grabbed the keys and gave me a peck on the cheek before heading out the door. I logged onto Facebook to entertain myself for a few minutes, I kind of over it but its slightly entertaining making fun of some of the most idiotic posts I have ever seen. After finishing off my toast, I grab the address and go sit in my car. _451 Seam Drive _it read on the paper. Wait that's Katniss's place; I drive to her place and walk up to the front door. Katniss opens the door with a smirk.

"You will never guess what just happened." Katniss announced, she let me into her home and I rolled my eyes.

"What? Because if it is bad then save it, I have enough shit today." I answer, Katniss smirk fell from her face.

"What? Don't worry tell me later, come into the Kitchen with me." She led me I was expecting anything, but nothing could prepare me for the sight of Gale Hawthorne sitting at her table.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Gale." He began nonchalantly.

"Johanna and it's nice to meet you too." I responded as Katniss and I walked over to the table and sat down beside him.

"Gale and I were friends ages ago, and when Gale and his little sister came home with Prim and Rue we started talking about everything and nothing." Katniss informed,

"Shit when was the last time I saw you Catnip?" Gale asked, before she could answer I burst into laughter.

"Oh god you call her Catnip! No one in the entire time I have known Katniss Everdeen has ever called her by a nickname, this is perfect!" I laughed, Gale smiled along with me and Katniss death stared both of us and sighed.

"When we were younger he thought my name was Catnip, I have tried correcting him but it was no use he still calls me Catnip." She dead panned, I was still giggling when Gale replied with,

"But it suites you so well." Katniss gave him a look of bewilderment and shrieked

"No it doesn't! Have you seen me with our dumb cat? It hates me and I hate it I have no calming effect on cats what so ever."

"Well could be worse, we could call you Catpiss." I taunted, Gale and I erupt with laughter screaming the word Catpiss over and over again. Katniss look like she could kill us but her face softened when her little sister Prim walks into the room with her friends, one has deep brown eyes and dark skin another tan skin with grey eyes and brown hair witch I guess is Gale's little sister and then my little sister Trisha her dark red hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Katniss is everything alright?" Prim asks her carefully, she seemed so delicate and soft.

"Yes Prim, these guys were being ridiculous that is all." She reassured, Katniss looked over at us and glared at Gale and I attempting to contain our snickering.

"Sorry Prim, we stumbled onto something great here." I commented, Gale agreed as well.

"Katniss, can we all stay over please? Tomorrow is Sports Day and it doesn't start til 10am." Prim asked her eyes went wide, the others pleaded as well. Katniss crossed her arms and looked over at us.

"Do you think your parents would allow this?" She asked,

"I think my Mother would be fine with this, maybe a little happier that the home is a little quieter. But do you all have clothes for tomorrow." I informed, the girls nodded their heads in agreement

"I think Hazelle wouldn't mind she is working the graveyard shift tonight." Gale added, the girls cheered and quickly ran to Prim's room. Gale stood up from the table and walk over to Katniss,

"Well it looks like there is no use to me anymore so see you tomorrow Catnip." He walked over to the door and waved us goodbye. Katniss gave me a smile that spread across her face like a cat. I stopped her before she could say anything,

"Don't you dare start Catpiss."

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter hopefully I will write more soon but tell me if you have any ideas, anyway see you soon :3**


End file.
